1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise equipment and more particularly to a novel exercise apparatus for performing a variety of exercises all utilizing the same resisting force producing means for resisting the exercise movements of the user.
2. Prior Art
The ever increasing popularity of physical fitness has led to the development of a vast assortment of exercise devices. These devices range from the very simple, such as dumbbells, jump ropes, and the like, to relatively complicated and sophisticated exercise machines or apparatus designed for the performance of several different exercises. The present invention provides a novel exercise apparatus of this latter kind.
Exercise apparatus of the kind to which this invention pertains utilize various means to provide the required resisting forces for the various exercises which may be performed on the apparatus, that is the forces for resisting the exercise movements of the user. In some cases, these forces are developed by spring. In other cases, weights provide the required resisting forces. These weights are generally adjustable to vary the resisting force. Weights have the advantage over springs of providing relatively smooth and uniform resisting forces which remain essentially constant throughout the range of movement of the exercise members.